


The Acceptance Letters

by Akalish



Series: Odyssey [1]
Category: Brave (2012), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Friendship Development, Friendship Oriented, Gen, Harry Potter AU, Harry Potter References, Hogwarts AU, How to Train Your Brave Tangled Guardians, Irregular Updating, Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons, RotBTD, Slow To Update, Under Reconstruction/Revision, the big four
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akalish/pseuds/Akalish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Introduction and prologue snippets of the Big Four, before they entered Hogwarts. The Rebel from the Highlands, the Trickster with an Enchantment for Snow, the Viking who Tamed the Dragons, and the Heir of the Lost Duchy of Corona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Acceptance Letters

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Before: The Big Four](https://archiveofourown.org/works/774004) by [ZeeLinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeeLinn/pseuds/ZeeLinn). 



> **Notice:** Few to no Harry Potter characters will show up in this fan fiction. The only character I plan on having in this story, so far, is Peeves the Poltergeist. There'll be references to the Harry Potter series, but no actual events that has taken place in the books/films will be mentioned in this AU. If there will be, then these will be mentioned indirectly.
> 
>  **Update, 8/1/2015!** Changed the preview into an introduction because I thought it would flow better this way.
> 
>  **Update, 9/15/2015!** This story is on a long hiatus due to real life challenges.
> 
>  **Update, 12/6/2016!** This story is now no longer on hiatus, and will be worked on over the winter.
> 
>  **Update, 1/13/2017!** Deleted the first chapter of this story. The new one should be up within the next two weeks. 
> 
> I won't mention House Placements now, because that would be spoiling, so…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I am the beginning of the end, and the end of time and space. I am essential to creation, and I surround every space. What am I?_
> 
> — Riddle from the Eagle Door Knocker, Guardian of Ravenclaw Tower

* * *

_"Sharing tales of those we've lost is how we keep from really losing them."_    
— **Mitch Albom**

* * *

_Every hero, or perhaps heroine, has their own story to tell, and two stories are never alike. Some are simpler than others, filled with calmness and harmony, like that of Oswald the Agreeable: Chief of the Berserker Tribe, who brought peace and manageable lives for both wizards, witches and muggles to live together in perfect unison throughout his reign as well as succeeding to spread this harmony for the neighbouring tribes. Others are so old that their stories are more myths than legends, like that of a mysterious witch leaving the world to guide others towards their destinies._

_The world has seen many great heroes and heroines, each passed down to children with awe and excitement, eager to know more and finding answers no one could ask questions about. But there are some stories that does not always have a happy telling._

_Perhaps the greatest story of them all is that of the Big Four; four children gathered at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, their destinies slowly intertwining with one another the moment they boarded the Hogwarts Express and had greater power together than any other wizard or witch had ever been able to manifest into our magical world._

_Stories usually contain one hero valiantly defeating one villain and saving the world, like that of the Boy Who Lived ending a full scale War. But the story of the Big Four is anything but typical. Every person in this group played a valuable role, not one person meaning more or performing less than the other throughout their years at Hogwarts._

_This is a story of a Noble Lady with a Courageous Heart, wanting nothing more than to Change Her Fate—a girl who yearns for independence and control of her own choices instead of being saddled and manhandled by the darkness residing within her mind._

_This is a story of a Charismatic Trickster with a Pure Soul, wanting nothing more than to be part of something grander, and to protect his beloved sister—a spirited boy who plays his games beyond the borders of rules, and lives life despite the loneliness that keeps hunting him._

_This is a story of a Scrawny Creator, wanting to Prove Himself to his father, with an imagination and inventive nature too big for his little Viking village—and is scorned for it, only looked upon with disappointment, as if being disease that cannot be cured._

_This is a story of an Orphaned Child from a Lost Duchy, Gifted by the Sun to mend and comfort others, who wants nothing more than to see and learn about the world around her—a girl who’s kept blissfully unaware of her past._

_The story of the Big Four is the tale of four children from four very different societies, spread over four equally as different dormitories: four young people barely out of their childhood who craved more out of life than the familiar patterns of home. Four children who came together at a time when the world needed them the most, even though it did not know it. Four teens who came together and held firmly against the evil that rose yet again, this time even more powerful than previously. Four people who proved that rivalry is in the past and inter-house friendship and harmony stands strongest against darkness and is here to stay._

_This is the story of how four friends managed to defeat the most malicious forces during the darkest hours of distress in our Magical History despite all odds._

_Gather around, children, and let Old Katherine tell you the adventures of the Rebel from the Highlands, the Trickster with an Enchantment for Snow, the Viking who Tamed the Dragons, and the Heir of the Lost Duchy of Corona._


End file.
